Brad Oneshots
by slayermage777
Summary: Time for the biggest jerk in Dragon Fang to take the spotlight. Brad: Don't lie, everyone loves a good jerk. Me: Just get ready for the oneshots. Brad: 'Member, we own nothing and this... Only T rating? Me: There's only a bit of swearing here and there actually. *shrug* BTW, read the original Tale of the Dragon's Fang before this so you're not in the dark.
1. From Squire to Knight

From Squire to Knight

"Tomorrow at sun up, I challenge all of you to a fight!" Brad exclaimed.

Richard smirked. "Okay then. We accept," he said for three of his younger brothers. "We'll give up all the inheritance to you if you win, but if you lose, you disown yourself from the Buree family."

"Like. I. Give. Shit."

* * *

Brad continued to puke into the sink that was in the bathroom connected to his room.

"Fuck, why did I challenge them all at once?" He asked himself weakly. "I'm going to die before the fight even begins!" he threw up once more and groaned.

He had been up al night worrying about his match that he couldn't even lay down. Everything he had eaten in the past twenty-four hours was coming up due to his nerves. He couldn't even hold down water for two seconds.

"I should just give up…"

* * *

The Requip wizard struggled against sleep as he stood ready before his brothers for a fight. His sword was in hand.

"Ready brother?" Qu asked Brad politely. "We won't be holding back you know."

"I'll tear you to shreds!" Richard cackled, only to get punched in the gut by Qu, Samuel, and David. "Fine… I'll just beat you up…"

* * *

Qu and Samuel teamed up to fight their baby brother with their Water and Lightning Magic. Brad knew for a fact that they dedicated a lot of time to mastering their Unison Raid move which was called…

_What was it again?_ Brad thought.

"_**Blue Volt Current Strike!"**_

"Yeah that's it! Oh shit!" Brad barely made it out of their line of fire with his Vintesse de-la Lumière Armor. It came at a price though; he couldn't control the speed so he landed himself straight into the wall of his family's mansion. "Ow…" He stood up and Requiped into his Terrestrial Lord Armor, changing his sword to Forest Form as well.

"Terrestrial Lord Armor? Wouldn't you rather be wearing something like your Sea Lord of Hurricane Soul Armor?" Samuel asked.

"That would be a waste since the Sea Lord Armor would make me susceptible to Samuel's Lightning Magic," Brad explained. "And Hurricane Soul Armor wouldn't give me the extra power for my sword's Forest Form." He smirked. "After all, not only to my armors protect me from Elemental Magic, they boost my sword's Elemental Magic when in the right form."

His brothers raised their brows.

"_Forest Sword Dance!_" Vines and roots came from the ground as Brad sped forward, his sword poised to strike.

* * *

Brad easily fought after that. Requiping armors one after another made it easy to defeat his ass brothers. Qu and Samuel were taken down in very few strikes. David and his Wind Magic even quicker.

And even though Brad couldn't protect himself against Underworld Summoning Magic, he somehow beat his dick brother Richard.

After training for so long – okay not so long because Brad was barely nine, but still – he had out done his brothers at wizardry.

Sure he couldn't Requip weapons like most Requip Knight wizards, but he at least could do armors. He was still a knight.


	2. I Challenge the Fairy Queen

Brad walked up to Erza as the redhead played around with her two sons, Simon and Siegrain. _Calm down Brad; you can do this,_ he told himself. He, a boy barely ten was challenging Titania Erza. "Excuse me!" He said a little too loudly.

Erza turned around and her sons glared. "Boys, don't glare; it's rude," she chided her sons. "Who might you be?"

"I am Brad Buree! And I have come to challenge you Titania Erza!" He exclaimed, pointing his sword at her.

"Mom, are you going to accept?" Simon asked. Erza nodded.

"Or course I'll accept. It's what I do," she stated calmly.

Wendy walked up to Brad and whispered into his ear. "Just so you know, if you get badly injured, I can heal you," she offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Brad said confidently.

"Yeah, yeah! Erza's going to fight!" Natsu cheered. He picked up a toddler with fiery, red hair and laughed. "Come on Igneel, let's go see your Aunt Erza kick someone's ass!"

"Natsu! Don't be saying stuff like that around our son!" Lisanna screeched.

Brad started to become nervous at the thought off the people in the guild watching him fight Erza. _Oh I hope I don't screw this up…_

* * *

Brad spat up blood as he lay on the ground at the mercy of Erza.

"I'm impressed, Brad," she said kindly. "Even if you can't Requip weapons, I've never seen anyone of your age Requip faster. Except for my son… And myself."

The boy frowned. _Stop bragging._

The fairy queen knelt down and smirked. "How about I take you on as an apprentice?" She offered.

"Hell yeah!" Brad yelled. "Hell! Yeah!"

"But I'll have you know that my son Siegrain also uses Requip Magic so you'll have to compete against him."

_Fu––––––––ck._

"Still up for it? I'm very strict."

"Hell yeah!" Brad said against, jumping to his feet.


	3. Punishment Game

Brad growled as Siegrain stood over him victoriously. "I win again!" The bluenette boy laughed. "See that mother?" He asked Erza.

"Yes." She nodded before glaring at Brad. "That's your fifth loss, Brad. And you know that with every five losses comes a punishment game."

"Please no, Miss Erza…" Brad begged. "Please not again! I've done sixteen punishment games and that six more games than years I am old!"

"Well then maybe you should train harder!" Erza yelled. "It's embarrassing having an apprentice as weak as you!"

"Hey!"

"I mean look at Lucy's daughter Celestia!" The redheaded woman pointed to the Celestial mage and her three-year-old daughter. "That girl is already summoning her own father from the Celestial Spirit World and she can barely walk!" True to Erza's words, Loke came from his original home and picked up the child.

"Your comparing my skill to some kid's who uses a different kind of Magic!" Brad argued.

"No excuses," Erza hissed with devil eyes bearing into Brad's body and soul. She stood up straight and sighed. "Ah well. Now for your punishment."

"Please do not make me cosplay as a maid or something like that again."

"Oh it's much worse…" Erza cooed. Shivers traveled down Brad's spine in fear. "Babysitting."

"What?"

"You're babysitting for me and my friends," the woman explained. "Lucy's daughter Celestia and newborn son, Spirit. Gray and Daichi's baby boy, Crys. Gajeel and Levy's twins, Stele and Shelly. And not to mention Juvia's daughter, Aqua, who by the way: is very fond of her _Water Whip_ spell."

Brad scrunched up his nose in disgust. "All of them?" Erza nodded. "Help me. I'd rather do the cosplay."


	4. Finally

"You had better not lose this fight Brad or I'll stop teaching you," Erza warned as Brad and Siegrain stood apart, facing each other for a duel.

The entire guild of Fairy Tail watched as the two boys circled each other.

"GO SIEGRAIN!" Simon yelled to his brother. "You can do it!"

Erza looked between the two boys. "Fight!" She yelled.

The two immediately launched themselves at each other, swords raised. "_Magic Sword: Katana Form!_" Brad's broadsword became a katana and he jumped into the air above Siegrain.

"_Requip: Adamantine Armor!_"

"_Requip: Dragon Force Armor!_"

_"Yeah! Dragon Force!"_ The Dragon Slayers cheered together.

The two boys kept changing weapons and armors as they dueled. Several times, Brad was put on the defensive by Siegrain only for the tables to turn.

"_Magic Sword Technique: Spirit Sword!_" The illusion of all of the sword forms of Brad's Magic Sword appeared behind the brunette before he slashed up Siegrain's chest.

The wound wasn't fatal, but blood was still drawn.

"Stop!" Erza yelled. "The match is over!"

"Mother, I can still fight!" Siegrain lied. "Let me fight him!"

Erza smiled at her purple haired son. "Now now, let's not get carried away." She knelt down and kissed her son's temple. Standing back up, Titania faced her apprentice. "Well done Brad Buree, you have succeeded."

"YES!" Brad cheered while jumping in the air.


	5. Come to Stay or Slay

"Dragon Fang…" Brad whispered. "Well, here's the guild." He tightened his fists and walked towards the doors bravely.

It'd been three years since he'd been trained by Erza, and he'd held tight to her teachings and always practiced them.

Before he could even touch the polished wooden doors though, he was pinned to the ground. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a girl with dark skin and brown and white hair.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked sourly.

"Brad Buree, I'm here to join the guild." He shoved the girl off of him and stood. "Or at least I was until you tackled me!"

"Thucks for you…" The girl muttered, sticking out her tongue.

The brunette sneered at the girl; he was about to turn to leave when he was suddenly picked up off the ground. "What just happened?"

Out of nowhere, he was slammed into the ground and he groaned in pain.

"Were you trying to hurt Cal?" A cold voice asked, sending shivers down Brad's spine.

"Uh…? No?" He was kicked hard in his private parts.

"Don't lie to me," the voice said. The Requip mage was finally allowed to stand and found a woman standing with the girl – who he now presumed to be Cal. "Now… Why have you come?"

"Well… I am Brad Buree and I'm coming as a Requip Knight to–"

"What? Slay us 'dragons'?" The woman asked, using air quotes. Cal snickered and sent a glare towards the male.

"_No_…" He drawled. "I came to join. Though you're not helping."

"Why didn't you just say so, you piece of shit?!" The woman hit Brad in the back of the head and smiled.

"Really not helping…" He growled. "Maybe I _will_ slay all you crazy bastards…"


	6. Enter Onyx

"I'm bored…" Brad groaned as he kicked his legs, sitting at a bar stool.

"Get over it!" A grown man yelled.

"Shut the hell up! I wasn't talking to you!"

"HYA!" Brad was knocked out of his seat by a kick to the ribs and he moaned in pain. "So you're that conceited bastard people are calling the Hell Knight!" A girl screamed at him.

Brad lifted his head and saw an auburn haired girl glaring at him, her finger pointed angrily.

"Bullshit! You don't look like any knight from Hell! I know what one looks like, and you only look like some bored kid!"

"Say what?!" Brad yelled, getting to his feet. "How would you know what a knight from Hell looks like?!"

"I've been to Hell bastard, beat that," the girl answered, sticking her tongue out.

"What's a bratty girl like you doing in a guild like this anyways?" The male bitterly asked, his nose scrunched up.

"_Flame Demon Screech!_"

"Never mind…" Brad rasped as he laid on the ground, burnt and struggling for life.

"MY NAME IS ONYX FROST! I AM A FLAME DEMON SLAYER!"


	7. Girls and a Guy

Guild Girls and One Bastard

"It was really nice of you to help me with my errands today!" Terra as she and Brad walked back to the guild. "It was also a lot of fun to sing with you and Cal at the café."

"I didn't expect Cal to be there, but oh well!" Brad said with a laugh.

They were a were meters away from the front of the guild and Brad took his chance to place his lips on Terra's before running away.

"HEY! What the hell Brad?! You stole my first kiss, bastard!"

"By giving you my own!" He yelled back, hoping to quell the enraged redhead.

"You're still a bastard!" Terra screeched. "And we're only fifteen!"

"Like I give shit!"

* * *

Luchia breathed a cloud of fog into the air as snow fell over her and Brad. "Isn't winter nice?" She asked. "Sure it's cold and everything, but being able to cuddle up inside with a loved one is the best part about it."

"So then why aren't we doing that?" Brad asked the blonde curiously.

"Over my dead body," she replied harshly.

"So would you rather be cuddling with Jackson?" Brad asked slyly, sliding closer to the Snow mage.

"We'd do it as friends though idiot."

_Friends? Yeah, friends my eye. If it wasn't for the age difference, they'd be sucking each others' faces off._ The brunette fell back into the snow and sighed.

"What of you and Cal? You two are pretty close."

"Nah, she's more like a sister to me."

"Like Jackson is a brother to me."

"Then why did he try to kiss you under the mistletoe last year only to get a frozen punch to the face?" Brad asked with a mock British accent.

"Mistletoe dumbass."

"Ouch." Brad sat right back up and smiled at Luchia. "You're really cold you know that, right?" He asked, grabbing the girl's collar and forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"What's it to you?"

"Shut up." He roughly kissed Luchia on the lips before pulling away.

Two seconds later, he was several feet deep in snow, freezing his ass off.

_Better reaction than Terra to say the least._

* * *

"AAAHHH! HELP ME!" Brad yelled as he ran away from B.B. in her Tigress Animal Soul. "She's going to eat me!"

Everyone in the guild just watched as the male ran from the girl whom he stole her first kiss from.

"I'll get you for stealing my first kiss bastard!"

"Don't kill though!"

* * *

Artisal easily held Brad in a choke hold above the edge of a cliff and smiled at him.

"Do that ever again and I might drop you," Artisal hissed.

"You can't steal a first kiss twice," Brad pointed out as Artisal put him safely back on solid ground.

"I meant kissing me in general, idiot," the raven head snapped, walking away.

"By the way, you taste like sugar! Lay off the sweets!"

"Fuck you too Brad!"

* * *

"And so then I shoved my sword up that fucking monster's fucking ass," Brad explained his monster slaying mission to Cal as they talked over cups of wine.

"I would've done the job faster without screwing around," Cal murmured.

"Aw, but you and everyone else love it when I screw around~!" Brad said with a sing-song voice.

"I guess so," the Shadow wizard agreed with a shrug.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." Brad pecked Cal on the lips before being blasted by a beam of light.

"Brad Buree! You are dead!" Hikari roared at the top of her lungs.

"Shit," Brad muttered.

"Take that you damn fucker!" Cal hooted, pointing mockingly at her fellow wizard.

* * *

"My poor dick won't survive much longer!" Brad whined as he fruitlessly tried to limp away from an enraged Demon Empress.

Onyx shoved her foot up the space between the male's legs again. "That's what you get for trying to kiss me!"

"What's wrong with me taking your first kiss?!" Brad asked innocently, limping faster.

Another kick to the balls. "I've already lost my first kiss, dumbass!" Onyx screamed at him. "Because a fucking Demon got too horny!"

"That's disgusting!" Brad yelled.

* * *

_Why am I blushing? I only kissed Eiyce,_ Brad told himself as he smiled uneasily. _I've kissed countless girls but…_

His heart was fighting to jump out his chest because of how hard, loud, and quickly it was beating where it was. His cheeks were burning bright red and every step he took made him shake.

"Please tell me it isn't so…" He whispered. Brad continued to walk as he broke out in a cold sweat at his thoughts raced a mile a minute.

By his sword, he swore he could still taste that dull taste of ice that came from the Dragon Slayer. Biting his lip, Brad took off running.

_I can't. I just can't! She's not like the others!_


	8. Betrayed

Betrayed by One's Heart

_Fuck you heart,_ Brad thought. He covered his eyes as hot tears streamed down his face. _Just fuck you…_

The thought of losing his best friends and Eiyce made him lose control. He couldn't stop crying, thinking of losing such stupid and lovable people was a terrible thing!

And why the heck did he say that he and could Eiyce could just stay friends?! He didn't want that!

_I hate it…_ He told himself. _Why doesn't she see that I really love her? Why _do_ I love her?!_ It's not that he didn't want to love her, it's just that he couldn't take Eiyce being so oblivious to his and her own feelings.

_I hate you heart…_ Brad thought, wiping his tears away. _You betrayed me…_


End file.
